


Soft Afternoon Glory

by catdrjo



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdrjo/pseuds/catdrjo
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol make it work amidst life.





	Soft Afternoon Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I love my daddies and I miss them a lot! Soft jeongcheol lives matter ^^

The weather today seems to be the perfect time to lie around in bed and do absolutely nothing. With their busy schedules approaching because of their group's comeback, Jeonghan lets himself indulge in the tiny blessings he can cram in his free time. So, he lets himself drift into sleep.

Three to four hours later, however, he is woken up by the soft pitter patter of rain falling outside of their apartment. He tries to open his eyes yet fail all together before he can even see the state of their neighborhood through his window.

From a distance, he hears his bedroom door open then shut. He doesn't mind checking who it is tho but when his bed dips in a particular area, the familiarity of the new person in the room rushes into place.

Seungcheol snakes his arms around Jeonghan's waist and showers his neck with tiny kisses. "Babe," the elder whispers softly into his ears.

Jeonghan replies with a grunt, clearly still out of it from taking his long desired nap, but he cranes his neck slightly to look at Seungcheol's face. "Where have you been?" he finally says.

Seungcheol doesn't reply this time, instead he tugs Jeonghan closer to his chest with the younger's back pressed flushed against him. In a matter of seconds, Jeonghan gets the signal. 

Seungcheol has always been that person who is undoubtedly vocal with his desires. Being a leader of twelve other people in a tough industry, a timid personality would be the last thing he'd need. But on certain days when he's feeling highly exhausted from all his responsibilities, he resorts to body language. Jeonghan doesn't mind at all, like he does with most things. In fact, he loves all the idiosyncrasies of his boyfriend. From his weirdest fantasies to his beautiful aspirations in life, Jeonghan loves and accepts him completely.

Which gives him an idea. 

Seungcheol's half-hard erection pressing against his sweatpants is definitely hard to miss. Being his feisty self despite his sleep-driven eyes, Jeonghan skillfully unbuttons his boyfriend's jeans and grabs his cock out of its confines. Seungcheol jerks but doesn't move away or say anything. He gives it a few strokes before he's also stripping off his own sweatpants.

Neither of them mutter a single word. Seungcheol just waits, lets Jeonghan guide his thick cock into the blonde's tight pinkish hole with no lube or whatsoever. Seconds later, the warmth engulfing Seungcheol feels so perfect and so heavenly and then, they remain still. He doesn't thrust. They just tangle their legs together and pull the covers over their bodies.

Jeonghan curls further into his boyfriend's embrace. The other doing the same while enjoying the warmth radiating from their skin's closeness. They stay like that for another few hours connected, basking in the moment of intimacy.

After a while, Seungcheol buries his face into the crook of Jeonghan's neck again, whispering "Did you miss me?" 

Jeonghan snorts softly but with shy amusement. "How could I miss you when you're always clinging to me like this, silly." 

His hand reaches for Seungcheol's cheeks and he caresses it. This time the elder leans closer and Jeonghan's lips part in half. Seungcheol finally meets them, tastes them, always loving the sweet flavor of Jeonghan's kisses, and then they share more in the time they spend together in bed.

The weather outside may be a little bit chilly and their lives can sometimes be quite demanding but Jeonghan and Seungcheol's love makes up for that.


End file.
